One Brief Encounter
by Blue Dusk
Summary: This is a random missingscene in which Gabriel finds Vivian alone in the parking lot.


**This is a missing scene that occurs right after Vivian confronts Aiden in the parking lot when he comes out of the video store.**

**

* * *

**_"I'm sorry it had to end this way," he said as he backed away slowly. "I really am."_

_"You think it's ended?" she whispered as his car door closed. "Oh, no. You'll be seeing me." _

Vivian remained motionless, just watching, as Aiden's yellow bug pulled out of the lot and rolled away until it was out of sight. She felt calmer now that it was gone; the car's brightness had seemed too sunny and whimsical for the cool, dark night. Slowly, she receded back into the patch of woods in which she had been waiting for Aiden to emerge from the video store. She sighed, taking in a deep breath of crisp, clean air. She looked up at the small, half-risen sliver of moon and felt the ripple of the change coursing over her.

Shaking her head, she forced it off. Anger was a feeling that she could only allow herself to feel in her human form. In her wolf state, she didn't know if she could control it anymore. Disappointed by this realization, she sat down against a tree. _Am I really a menace? _she wondered. She had heard rumors of _loups-garou_ going crazy, blacking out, and doing horrible things with no thought or recollection, but those were only legends. They couldn't possibly be true, could they?

Vivian closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She felt as if her world were collapsing in on her. She had lost Aiden, all her human friends, and maybe even her sanity. All she wanted to do now was to sleep…

The sharp crack of a twig in the vicinity caused her to snap awake. Almost instantaneously, she was on her feet and on guard. Balling her fists, she readied her claws and sniffed around for the intruder. Closed her eyes and listened again. _There you are!_ She clearly saw the outline of what appeared to be a large wolf…

"Gabriel!" Vivian felt the rage rush back to her as she recognized the scent, along with all the other strong. Walking casually, he approached her and changed from his canine form into his human one.

Vivian looked past him at the night sky. She refused to allow herself to be distracted by the well-defined muscles rippling across his bare chest.

"Why are you here?" she snapped, over-hostile.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh, so now you're resorting to stalking me?"

He sneered and opened his mouth to make a retort when he saw the anger and hurt in her eyes. This time, he decided to take the honest path. "Believe it or not, I do care about you, Viv. Really."

"Save it for people who give, Gabriel. You'd make lots of bitches really happy right now."

He seemed un-phased by her outburst. "You're scared, aren't you?"

She whirled around to storm away, angered by how accurately he guessed her feelings. He reached out and took hold of her arm, pulling her back and turning her to face him. "Wait. Don't be insulted. Honestly, we all are. We'd be idiots not to feel fear now. Anger, too, can be healthy in some ways. You need to release all of that hurt and bitterness inside your heart."

"Being angry can be dangerous." Vivian mused. She tried to move away, but Gabriel's grip was relentless. Even now, he was searching her face, looking to see if his words were resonating with her.

"Yes, it can be when it gets out of our control. Whoever killed that innocent man behind the bar without provocation must be extremely angry…"

"And who made you the philosopher?" Vivian struggled to sound annoyed and bemused, unsuccessfully attempting to keep the waver out of her voice. _Could he know?_

"You can talk to me, Vivian. I will do whatever I can to…"

"To protect me, yes, I know. Why does it seem like no one can get it through their skulls that I can take care of myself! I don't need anyone, least of all you!"

Finally, she wrenched herself free of his grasp and began to stalk away.

"Vivian."

His voice was little more than a whisper, but it seemed as powerful a force as the very moon itself. Vivian froze in her tracks.

"We all need someone."

She turned slowly and stepped back towards him, her eyes glinting with curiosity. She willed herself to stop and just walk away, but the wild side of her dared her to ask the question that burned in her mind. "And who do you need, Gabriel?" she asked, in a dangerous whisper.

He closed the gap between them and took her face in his hands, tilting her head until she was looking into his eyes. "I need a strong, independent, beautiful woman."

"Who would that be?" her voice was breathy and nearly inaudible. He leaned towards her slowly.

She closed her eyes and felt his lips softly brush hers. Vivian reached up and instinctively pulled him closer to her. Suddenly, all thoughts of Aiden were pushed from her mind. She felt herself getting completely lost in Gabriel…

Abruptly, he pulled away. Their eyes remained locked and their breathing ragged. "Well," he said. "I'm glad that meant absolutely nothing to you."

Turning, he swiftly began to walk away. When he reached the denser part of the wood, he picked up his pace and transformed back into his wolf form. As he ran, his howls echoed back through the night sky, receding slowly. Finally, even the crunching of dead leaves came to a halt, leaving Vivian trembling, alone, and confused.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this piece. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
